


A seas away

by QueenOfRavenss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith just wants to see his boyfriend, M/M, Military, rated f for fluff, stationed away from home, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/pseuds/QueenOfRavenss
Summary: This is my exchange fic for Shiro's Birthday Exchange for @Wandering_Tiff ! I hope you like it!





	A seas away

Keith always loved the letters he got from his beloved husband Shiro. But there was nothing quite like seeing your lovers face, hearing his voice, that a letter simply couldn’t offer. That’s why he was currently working his ass off to buy this fancy new computer with a built in webcam so that he could webcam with his husband. Shiro was stationed half way across the world with the sea separating them. He hadn’t seen Shiro in months But that wasn’t gonna stop Keith from seeing his husband. He was conspiring with Shiro’s team to set up a webcam date. He just needed to hold his end of the bargain. He checked his instant messages, seeing Pidge’s latest recommendations of the latest laptops. Surprisingly she managed to send options that wouldn’t break his bank. Pidge also left reviews on each of the product she was recommending which was very helpful in narrowing down on what he wanted. 

 

“Hi, is there anything I can help you with sir?” an employee walked up and asked him. Keith was looking at the sleek laptop in front of him, he turned his attention to the right where the employee had snuck up from.

“Uh yes I would like this laptop please” Keith pointed to said laptop, the employee checked the product number and lead him to the check out stand. He waited patiently behind the counter while the employee looked for the laptop he picked out. Once she found the model she brought it out to the front station.

“Well this be all for you today?” she questioned, Keith nodded his head. She rung up the item and placed it in a large bag.

“$975 is your total would that be cash or debit” the cashier asked, Keith pulled out his debit card and swiped it. 

 

“Alright so I just pressed this button?” Keith asked hovering over the video icon on the screen with his mouse. 

“Yes!” Pidge said moving back to her laptop that was directly across from his. Keith pressed the button and Pidge’s face popped into the screen.

“Can you see me?” Keith asked hearing the echo off of the screen of Pidge’s computer. 

“And hear you, I forgot to turn down the sound when I took out my headphones” Pidge admitted rubbing the back of her head and turning down the sound on her computer.

“Well at least we know the sound also works” Keith said closing the video feed.

“Now don’t you youngins get any ideas now” Pidge said in a fake old man’s voice, Keith rolled his eyes and closed his laptop. 

“Har har very funny Pidge” Keith said, he honestly wasn’t planning on some webcam sex but maybe he’ll have to treat Shiro to that later of course. What took priority was surprising Shiro with a video chat. 

 

“Okay can you hear me Matt?” Keith spoke into the mic it was a bit laggy due to the internet connection not being strong enough but he could still see the images well enough so it will have to do.

“Yes, I think that solves all the bugs I’ll have Jefferson send Shiro in now” Matt replied moving off camera to informed this Jefferson guy. Matt’s head popped in the screen looking like he was ready to spill some beans.

“Shiro has not shut up about you since we left, by now everyone here knows about you” Matt began keeping an eye on door here and there. Keith blushed from embarrassment.

“No don’t tell me that!” Keith said putting his face in his hands.

“Also I can’t believe you two made tricked me into sending code sexts! But since today is a special day we’ll talk about that later!” Matt explained, there was a noise coming from the room and Matt’s head popped out of the view. Keith’s heart pounded wildly anticipating his long awaited chat with Shiro. He heard rustling from the room and vaguely heard Shiro’s voice. Keith rocked in his seat in excitement. He’d been waiting for this for months! He missed Shiro seeing his face and hearing his voice he could barely contain himself. 

“I swear Matt if this another prank!” Shiro threatened off camera, bringing a smile to Keith’s face. Those two never change. 

“No I swear it’s not! I’ll even wager doing your laundry for three months!” Matt offered, Keith could see his arms beckoning Shiro to sit down. There was a stall before he saw Shiro sit down and look into the screen. Shiro’s annoyed face immediately brightened up at the sight of Keith. 

“Keith! Oh my god if that really you on the other end?” Shiro asked in disbelief bringing himself closer to the screen as if it would bring him closer to his beloved.

“Yeah we set up a surprise for you, since it’s your birthday...and I just missed you so much” Keith admitted not caring how sappy it sounded, he missed his husband dammit. 

“I’ve missed you so much too Baby” Shiro said tearing up a little, he could hear people in the background awwing, Shiro shot them a dirty look but it was lost due to the tears in his eyes. 

“Shut up I’m talking to Keith!” he said, turning back to Keith.

“It’s so nice to hear your voice after months” Shiro said giving him the fondest look since their wedding. 

“I wish we could have talked more on the phone” Shiro said, Keith held up one of Shiro’s letters at had an awfully cute drawing of a lion on it.

“And miss the cutie right here?” Keith teased seeing the embarrassment on Shiro’s face. 

“I was drunk when drawing that okay!” Shiro defended, he heard more laughter from somewhere off camera. Shiro pointedly ignored them.

“Oh I didn’t noticed the many spelling mistakes and the ‘dear Keith I’m drunk and miss you please come over and cuddle’ if the ‘I’m drunk’ written poorly wasn’t an indicator then, I don’t know what you being drunk is” Keith said placing down the letter carefully as to not damage it.

“K-Keith-” Shiro began as Matt poked his head back into the screen.

“How could you not show him the pictures I spent you of him hugging a pillow with your face drawn on it” Matt added, Shiro looked at Matt in betrayal. He should have known better, they were frat brothers after all. Keith looked to the side of his computer and pictured up said picture and holding it up so Shiro could see.

“As I remember that night, he was whining how Keith wasn’t there to cuddle him to sleep so we drew your face on it and he slept like a log” Matt chimed getting pushed out of the camera by Shiro.

“I’ll get you for this Matt!” Shiro yelled after him popping back into the screen.

“If it makes you feel better I slept with your jacket for the first few weeks you were gone” Keith admitted, he should throw a bone to his husband. Shiro sheepishly smiled.

“I can’t chat long even though I want to, there’s so much to tell you!” Shiro said looking at his watch.

“It’s fine, I bought a webcam so we can webcam anytime we have time” Keith said, Shiro nodded in agreement to that.

“Before I go, I was wondering if we could do that stupid kiss the screen thing” Shiro asked looking shyly off screen, hearing the ‘ooooh’ noise from his team.

“I’d like that” Keith said, it wouldn’t be as satisfying as kissing Shiro’s actual lips but it will have to do. They both leaned up to the screen and kissed it as they said their goodbyes.


End file.
